Boone County, Illinois
Boone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of the 2010 census, the population was 54,165. Its county seat is Belvidere, Illinois . Boone County is one of two counties included in the Rockford, Metropolitan Statistical Area and is adjacent to the Chicago Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Boone County was formed in 1837 out of Winnebago County. It was named for Kentucky frontiersman Daniel Boone. File:Boone County Illinois 1837.png|Boone County at the time of its creation in 1837 Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.76%) is land and (or 0.24%) is water. Adjacent counties *Rock County, Wisconsin - north *Walworth County, Wisconsin - northeast *McHenry County - east *DeKalb County - south *Ogle County - southwest *Winnebago County - west Major highways * Interstate 90 * US Route 20 * Illinois Route 76 * Illinois Route 173 Cities and towns *Belvidere *Caledonia *Capron *Cherry Valley (east quarter) *Garden Prairie *Loves Park (east edge) *Poplar Grove *Timberlane Townships Boone County is divided into these nine townships: School districts * Belvidere Community Unit School District 100 * Harvard Community Unit School District 50 * Hiawatha Community Unit School District 426 * North Boone Community Unit School District 200 * Rockford School District 205 Political districts * Illinois' 16th congressional district * State House District 69 * State Senate District 35 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 41,786 people, 14,597 households, and 11,254 families residing in the county. The population density was 149 people per square mile (57/km²). There were 15,414 housing units at an average density of 55 per square mile (21/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.09% White, 0.90% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 6.67% from other races, and 1.54% from two or more races. 12.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.9% were of German, 9.6% Irish, 7.5% English, 6.2% Italian, 6.1% Swedish, 6.1% American and 5.0% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. 87.9% spoke English and 11.1% Spanish as their first language. The student population stands at roughly 5000, with 3000 of them being in a high school designed for 1800 students. In 2008 Belvidere North High School was opened to offset the overcrowding at Belvidere High School. There were 14,597 households out of which 40.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.20% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.90% were non-families. 19.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.24. In the county the population was spread out with 29.80% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 10.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 100.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $52,397, and the median income for a family was $59,305. Males had a median income of $41,992 versus $25,695 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,590. About 5.10% of families and 7.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.70% of those under age 18 and 5.80% of those age 65 or over. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Belvidere have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1979 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Boone County, Illinois References * United States Census Bureau 2007 TIGER/Line Shapefiles * United States Board on Geographic Names (GNIS) * United States National Atlas Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Boone County, Illinois Category:Established in 1837 Category:Rockford metropolitan area